Two Days Left
by hermioneraven
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are married and ehave a child on the way, but what happens when an unexpected visitor comes bearing bad and heart-wrenching news? BBxRae, and a little RobxStar


**I hope you enjoy this little story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Also ages below.**

**Beastboy:21**

**Raven: 21**

**Robin:22**

**Star:22**

**Cyborg: 25**

**Im not sure about there actually ages so bear with me on that topic!**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I chanted at my spot, hovering in a lotus position by the large window that lied in our common room.

It was a pretty dull day here in the little T-shaped tower. There had been no crime at all. In fact there had been no crime all week! Niether had there been any the week before. We, the residents of said T-shaped Tower, were rather bored, but at the same time,rather suspicous. No crime for two weeks straight? That only meant something very big was going to happen. Which, taking in my current condition, was not good. My hand sub-conciously moved to my round stomach which was double it's normal size. I was six months pregnant and, well, I guess I wasn't loving **every** minute of it, but when my little girl came along I was sure to be happy! The thought made me chuckle softly. Me? Happy? The words usually didn't go together in the same sentence! But lately I'd been having **alot** of mood swings. My emotions were definatly not in my control at the moment. But, I thought, had they really been in my control at all in the last couple of years? When I deafeated Trigon at age sixteen my powers became a little more controllable. I was then able to show more emotion. Only when I was really mad or very upset did my powers go haywire. Due to this fact, I was now able to do the one thing I had longed for and the one thing that had scared me completly: love.

I suddenly felt strong arms wrap around my waist and the feeling made me smile. I leaned back into the chest of my husband of ten months, Garfeild Logan. Or more commanly known as the infamous Beast Boy. I inwardly laughed at the name. He had been trying to change it for years. Almost every time someone said the name he would sigh and ask why it couldn't be change to something more approriate, like Beast Man or Changeling. Hell, he'd even go for Beast Dude at this point! He really didn't care!

" How are you this morning?" he whispered in my ear.

I chuckled," It's hardly morning, Gar. It has to be almost noon atleast."

" I know, but I've only been up since 10:30. I don't wake up at the crack of dawn like some people I know," I giggled as he squeezed my waist, lightly tickling me," So It's pretty much morning to me."

" Hey, I had to get up and eat breakfast this morning! I am eating for two you know."

" Yes, I do know, but Im not sure how the baby could enjoy those horrid cravings you have." Gar chuckled lightly.

" When did you learn the word horrid? Who are you and what have you done with Garfeild Logan?" I questioned still not looking at him. I smiled a little wider knowing that the fact I still haven't turned around was driving him crazy.

" Eww, Rae please! I rather be called Beast Boy than Garfeild,"

" Then don't called me Rae." I remarked.

" Oh, come on, you know you love your little nick name!"

" Do not." I replied even though I was lying through my teeth, but trust me, I wasn't going to let him win this one.

" Do too." he said in an annoying little singsong voice.

" Nope."

"Come on, Rae, admit it."

" No."

" Fine. You know, it's really hard to argue with a stubborn pregnant woman."

" And even harder when you love her." I teased.

" Yeah, well, you got me there," I could hear the smile in his voice," Rae? Can you **please** turn around?"

Ha! I win! He gave in and asked. I know I would usually think the little competitions we have were childish, but they were fun to me.

" And why would I do that?" I asked, teasing him.

He nuzzled his head into the side of my neck and took a deep breath in through his nose. The gesture made me smile softly. Due to his heightened senses he could smell, see, and hear much better then an average human. He would always tease me and say he was really in love with my smell, not me. This always earned him a little slap to the back of his head. I really didn't know what I smelled like, but he said it was a slight pinch of vanilla and that it was the most wonderful thing ever. Coming from someone else this might have been kinda...weird, but, really now, this was Beast Boy, a man who had green skin, fangs, pointed ears, transformed into animals, lived in a T-shaped Tower and was married to a half demon. There's nothing about that that sounds remotely normal.

" Because I haven't seen your beautiful face all day." Gar finally replied.

I crossed my arms across my chest and set my feet on the gound. I shook Gar's arm of of me and walked up to the huge window and looked outside. It really was a very pretty day. The sun was shining and the water in the ocean that made our tower an island sparkled. It really was dazzling. I decided I had tortured Gar enough and grace him with an answer, but I still didn't turn around.

" Well maybe if you had talked to me when you woke up an hour ago I would have looked at you." I fake-pouted.

I heard Gar chuckle lightly and walk up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me once more and as much as I wanted to follow on with my little charade I couldn't pull away from the embrace. Espeically after he lightly placed his lips on the side of my cheek.

" You were meditating. I figured you would want some peace. So I left you alone for a **whole** hour and I know to because I stared at the clock the whole time!" he whispered dramaticly in my ear.

" Are you sure you watched the clock the whole time?" I whispered back.

" Positive."

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, looking into his green eyes.

" Okay, then."

Gar gave me his signature goofy smile before lightly pressing his lips to mine.

" I love you." he said when he pulled back.

" I love you too." I said as I hugged him to me.  
Garfeild was definatly not the little boy I had known in our teenage years. After hitting a well-needed growth spurt at age seventeen he finally wasn't the shortest Titan anymore, but to my dismay I now was. Gar still loved video games and he was still always saying dude, but he could be serious when needed. I witnessed him grow up when he admitted he'd rather take care of a family then play "some stupid video game" and that he would totally give up being a Titan for the safty of so-called family.I was shocked when he said that, but very proud. At age eighteen Gar finally asked me out and I couldn't have been happier. We had some really good times and he proposed at age twenty. I hadn't been so excited in my entire life! But we waited untill we were twenty-one to get married because we felt like maybe we were still a little young, but we didn't want to wait to long! Okay, so we also waited because Rich and Kori were getting married the year me and Gar were twenty. but still we were respectfull and waited a little while. Okay so I was respectfull, Gar really didn't want to wait but I kinda, sorta made him. I mean I couldn't let him still all of their glory..if that was possiple.

" Hey Rae?" Gar whispered in my ear, breaking into my thoughts.

" Hmmm?" I said into his shoulder.

" I need you to do a favor."

I looked up a his face to see a totally serious face except his eyes. They were dancing with playfulness.

" And what do you need?" I said poking his nose and then setting my hand on his chest.

He chuckled a little but then looked around over towards the kitchen ,where I noticed Kori, before looking back and whispering," Do you feel well enough to help Star in the kitchen?"

I laughed and walked away from him toward the kitchen. He caught my hand and pulled me back though. He turned me around and looked me straight in the eye. I raised an eyebrow, questioning what he had just done.

" I don't want you to do anything you don't feel up too." he said," If you feel like you need to sit down then go for it. We'll tell Kor were to hungry to wait and order out."

I chuckled," I feel fine..at the moment", I added when he gave me a look, "and plus I really don't feel like pizza."

He smiled and slowly shook his head.

" Okay," he said.

He kissed me on the forehead and then took my head and walked with me over to the kitchen.

" Hey, Kori." I said from behind the sounter.

Kori looked up from the cookbook she was reading and smiled at me.

" Greetings, friends Raven and Garfeild.," Gar shuddered beside me and I suppressed a laugh," I hope you are having a morning of goodness?"

" Yes, we had a good morning." I said with a smile," But could I ask you a favor, Kor?"

" Of course, friend! What are in need of the assistance with?"

" Well, Im kinda in the mood to cook. Can I help you?"

" Of course!," she said. I heard Gar let out a small breath of air," But are you well enough to stand, friend?"

Ahh, good old Kori, always worried for all of our well-beings. I let go of Gar's hand an walked around the counter into the kitchen area.

" Yes, I'll be fine."

" Okay, friend. Let us begin!"

" What are we cooking?" I asked looking around.

" Hmm," Kori stared off in space, thinking," I was thinking we could make the spegetti of noodles."

" And of course you'll make some meatless sauce for you favorite little vegetarian over here."

I looked over at Gar and saw him sitting at the counter wiggiling his eyebrows. I laughed and threw my apron at him. He ducked and it missed him just barely.

" No, Gar, I think I'll make you eat meatballs. What do you say to that?" I said sarcasticly.

He made Kori and I laugh when he stuck his tongue out in pretend disgust. He can be so childish sometimes.

Kori and I started moving around the kitchen getting everything ready while I thought about how that sarcastic comment I had just made would have confused Kor back in the old teenage when we called her Starfire jokes confused her, but now she had a hold on the whole concept...most of the time. She still had that sometimes annoying way of talking about her, but without she just wouldn't be Kori, so it was okay. I looked over at her and campared her to what she had used to look like. She hadn't gotten much taller, to Robin's relief (he was very happy the day he grew taller than her), but she had filled out her body a little more. At the moment she was in a pair of jeans and a light pink t-shirt. No one liked to wear their uniform when not on missions anymore. Kori had gotten a new uniform latrly. It was still the same color of deep purple, had the same boots and a slightly longer skort, but the top know had short sleeves and went down untill slightly above her belly button. So, basically it was the same thing only longer. She also had grown her hair out and it now went down to the small of her back. Right now ,though, that hair was pulled into a high pony tail.

I wish I could say that I had changed, but all in all, I don't think I have. I mean, sure, my personality had changed and I let the people I really cared about in through those think walls surronding me, but my outward appearence hadn't changed that much. My hair now touched my shoulders and was all the same length instead of shorter in the back. I was thinking about maybe cutting it and giving myself bangs, but I wasn't sure. Gar said he thought it would look very nice, but still, I wasn't one for change. I had grown a couple of inches, but was still the shortest. I soppose I had filled myself out some too, but at the moment I looked absolutly horrible. My stomach was huge and I had to wear maternity clothes. Whoever designed them should be sued, because they are definatly not clothes! There much more like tents! I sighed inwardly, I missed my uniform. I hadn't been able to go on missions since the whole pregnacy started and I desperatly missed the feel of my uniform. Mine had hadn't changed at all during the years, except that I now wore an all white uniform. I chuckled to myself thinking about how me cooking would have been a disaster when I was a teen. But lately I'd been doing pretty good. I was pretty proud of myself actually.

I glanced up from my pot of spegetti sauce on the stove and saw Gar still sitting at the counter with his chin in his hands.

" Why don't you go see what Victor or Dick are doing instead of standing there watching me?" I told him.

He laughed, " Well for one, I'm not allowed in the garage and that's where Cy is. Two, I don't feel like getting my ass handed to me by "Mr. Tough Guy" Nightwing in a sparring match. I find sitting here staring at my beautiful wife much more pleasing."

I shook my head and looked away hiding my blush. I just could not get used to his compliments.

" You to are just so cute!" Kori squealed handing me a container of cheese for the sauce.

" Thanks,Kor." I muttered as Gar's face broke into a huge smile.

Kori giggled and went back to her pot of spegetti. I went to the cupboard and got out five plates and five pairs of silverware.

" Here," I said shoving them into Gar's face," If your gonna sit there at least be useful and set the table."

Gar flashed me a smile before taking the plates and going over to the table to set everything up. Kori and I worked in the kitchen for about thiry more minutes before I sent Gar to get the guys for dinner. They came in laughing up a storm, except for Gar who was holding the right side of his face scowling.

Kori gasped," What happen?"

Vic put a hand on Gar's shoulder making him grunt," Grass Stain snuck up on Dick in the middle of a workout and got a punch in the face."

I ran up on the stairs and grabbed the hand he was holding his face with and said, " Let me see it."

He looked at me for a moment while I heard Kori scolding Dick, before sighing and moving his hand and letting his arms lay limp by his side. I gently carresed the side of his face trying to make out the damage. It looked like it'd just be a little bruise, but I decided I'd take care of it.

" Be still." I whispered.

I concentrated all my energy to my hand and it was engulfed in a warm, blue glow. When I moved my hand away Gar's face was fine and he looked like he felt better. He wrappped his arms around and pulled me close trapping my arms between me and his chest. I buried my face in his t-shirt more than happy to be in this predicament.

" Thanks, Rae."

" Mmmmm," I murmered into his chest ," No problem."

I turned my head so I could see the other guys. I singled out Dick and glared at him.

" But you should be more careful." I said.

Dick raised his hands in front of him in one of those " don't look at me" poses and said, " Hey! It was an accident! He shouldn't have snuck up on me like that!"

I broke free of Gar's grip and stormed over to Dick. Everyone was staring at me wide eyed and I guessed there were objects floating behind me.

" Now, see here," I said, pointing my finger into Dicks chest," I am tired of you blaming other people for your mistakes. I swear to Azar and everything...", but I didn't get to finish because Gar gripped my shoulders turned me around and looked me straight in the eye.

" Raven, calm down okay? This is not big enough for you to get mad about and you know that. It's okay, okay?"

I could feel my eyes well up with tears and I knew in the back of my mind that this was just the mood swings, but it didn't matter because at the moment I was not happy. Gar's eyes softened and he brought me into his chest rubbing his hand up and down my arm in an attempt to calm me.

"It's okay, Rae. It's s'okay."

I buried my face in his chest trying to calm down. I was not going to sob in front of my friends! It was not going to happen!

" I throughly despise mood swings." I said into his shirt. He laughed at that but it sounded more like he was choking. I knew he hated seeing me upset, so I had to put a stop to this. I pulled back and wipe the excess tears from my face.

"Im sorry." I said softly,looking up at Gar.

He gave me a look and I knew he wasn't the one I should be apoligizing too.I turned around slowly with my eyes fixed on the floor.

" Im sorry,Dick." I mumbled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Dick smiling.

" It's okay, Raven. Your under alot of stress, I can imagine it would be hard."

I smiled softly and looked around at all my friends.

"So," I said," Who wants spegetti?"


End file.
